clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Shop
.]] The Coffee Shop is a brown building located in the Town. The first story of the Coffee Shop has couches and a serving counter. Players can also play the mini-game, Bean Counters, by walking on top of the Java bean bag. The second floor is called the Book Room. In the Book Room, players can play Mancala. The Coffee Shop is the oldest room in Club Penguin, staying nearly the same way since Penguin Chat 3. Also, there is a postcard invitation to the Coffee Shop. Trivia *If you click the message board behind the counter of the Coffee Shop, it changes from "Coffee and Croissant" to "Tea And Scones". *Though the shop says it sells croissants, people rarely order them. They also sell tea, snow-cones, cake, and ice cream. *Some penguins use their Ice Cream Aprons from the 2007 and 2008 Summer Kick Off Party and serve ice cream to customers. *On June 20th, 2008, there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town Center. Many penguins think Herbert P. Bear was looking for something. All the items dropped on the floor. The cookies were all over the ground and the coffee pot fell. Also, there were many cracks in the wall. *The first ever pin in Club Penguin was found on the stack of paper located next to the couch of the Coffee Shop. *Although it is unknown why, the back of the coffee shop, as proven in some secret missions, has a jar of ketchup and a jar of mustard. *The stairs that lead to the Book Room must be spiral. *The Book Room did not appear in Penguin Chat 3. *Mancala was here during the first beta testing days, and was moved to the Book Room after two days. *The anniversary parties have always held there. *The Party hat has always been in the Coffee Shop. *For some reason many famous hackers such as MicroChip123 and Sanity Penguin appear here, though this could just be a coincidence. *On the 31st of July a toy sailboat pin was situated here. Parties *The Coffee Shop was the center of attention in the 2006 St. Patrick's Day party. Along with that it was moderately decorated with banners and the first pin ever. *During the Sports Party, the Coffee Shop was the headquarters of the Red Team. *The Coffee Shop was called the Coconut Cafe during the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party. The exterior looked like a coconut, and there was a straw at the top. The straw poked through the Book Room ceiling. It was called the Straw 3000 and was invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. The interior looked like a Hawaiian room. Coconuts were on the table and counter. *The Coffee Shop had water couches and a pool in the middle of the shop during the Waddle on Water Party, as well as having a Slushie maker on the counter. *So far, every Club Penguin anniversary party happened in the Coffee Shop. *The interior of the Coffee Shop during the 2008 Winter Fiesta Party looked like the inside of a Mexican seaside villa. *The Coffee Shop was called Mermaid's Coffee during the Sub-Marine Party. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Coffee Shop turned into what looked like a crayon drawing. *On the 2008 Rockhopper And Yarr's Arrival Party the message board at the Coffee Shop said "Avast me hearties!" and there was a treasure chest at there. *During the 2008 Penguin Games, the coffee shop was Team Red's house. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, the Coffee Shop looked like a royal feast. *During the Music Jam 2008, You could change the message board to "Rock & Roll". *During the Music Jam 2008, the Coffee Shop had an open microphone poetry corner. *During Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary party you change the message on the board to cake and ice-cream. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the exterior was decorated, but the interior was not, which is very strange because the Coffee Shop is known for having the best interior decorations in parties. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, it was decorated green except for one beige patch at the left which had a bucket full of old shamrock hats. This is a running gag in the St Patrick's Day parties. *During the Music Jam 2009 it was a blue colour, with strobe lighting and a picture of Rock Legend. SWFs The Coffee Shop Music 3rd Year Anniversary Party Coffee Shop Winter Fiesta 2009 Water Party 2008 Christmas 2008 April Fools Day 2008 Submarine Party 2008 St Patrick's Day 2008 Gallery File:Swfcoffee.jpg|An .swf of the Coffee Shop in the Third Anniversary Party. See also *Book Room *Town *Night Club *Gift Shop Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3